Romelia Kamarov
Romelia Kamarov History Romelia was born to Cecilia and Timothy Kamarov on the hive world of Orutan Secundus. Her parents both worked long hours in the industrial sector, drawing forth the treasured promethium from the bowels of the planet leaving Romelia to be card for by her older sister Micarta. Her childhood was a bit rougher than most in the imperium. Romelia was a strange child, making most people around her very uncomfortable, as if her existence was unnatural, but this didn't bother her, simply made her stronger and more independent. Orutan Secundus was in the same system as an astartes homeworld and the chapter encouraged brutal gang wars to bring out the strongest for their recruitment. At the age of six both of Romelia's parents died in a collapsed mine forcing Micarta to thieve for survival. As time passed both Micarta and Romelia were part of a hive gang, the Brass Vipers, their run from the law pushing them deeper into the underhive. Romelia became quite the fighter, mostly due to necessity. By the age of fifteen Romelia had risen to command the hive gang, by no means of charisma but sheer martial brutality. She carved out a large portion of the underhive for herself and earning herself the title of "The Barbarous queen". She terrorized the underhive for nigh five years before drawing the attention of an inquisitor working in the hive city. Inquisitor Nathaniel desired to use Romelia's Brass Vipers to flush out a Slanneshi cult that he had uncovered in the factories of the hive world. The plan was to have the Brass Vipers raid one of the smaller factories and target certain individuals that were important to the cult, hoping to draw out other cult members in their defense, in return the Brass Vipers would be funneled weapons and could keep anything they took from the factory with no repercussions. The plan took two full weeks of raiding to finally draw the cult out into armed conflict, side by side Nathaniel and Romelia cut their way through the cult. Once inside the cult's headquarters Romelia discovered manuscripts detailing all of the cults previous endevours, one scheme in particular caught her interest. The cult had formulated a mine collapse to cut off a group of workers from the rest so they could be captured and used in the cults dark rituals, the date and mine shaft were identical to the date and incident of her parents demise. This news sent Romelia into a passionate rage as she butchered the remaining cultists, the men, women and children. In that moment Nathaniel saw the fires of the inquisition in her, the rage and passion needed to pursue his art. That is when Romelia Kamarov became an inquisitorial acolyte. Appearance Inquisitor Romelia stands 1.9 meters, six feet two inches tall, her broad shoulders and height give her an imposing figure. long dirty blonde hair drapes down around her full face, fierce green eyes set resting under styled bangs. Her lean form and wide hips are typically enveloped in a suit of ancient power armour, but on more casual occasions Romelia sports a thick leather duster over a formfitting breastplate of carapace armour. Personality Romelia is a quiet and mighty warrior, her years of slaughter and bloodshed numbing her to the carnage. In combat she is near silent, barley a word escaping her mouth as she carries out her duty, the reaction from others her entire life leading to an even more grim demeanor than her brutal childhood already had. This combined with the sense of unease the always surrounds her makes her terrible at peace talks and diplomacy. When not in combat or sniffing out a cult she is rather laid back, playing cards with her men and enjoying the limited time she has in the Emperor's service. Her favorite drink is peach favored brandy paired with a fat peach cigar. Wargear Romelia has a large holding and armory upon her vessel giving her access to many weapon loadouts, but her favored is a suit of white power armour bearing the heraldry of the Brass Vipers. An Assualt pack, power fist with a mounted melta gun, and a chain-sword. This load out gives her the maximum mobility and destructiveness that she could achieve. Allowing her to drop from valkyries into he midst of battle and quickly execute their commanders, or break an armored assault. A second favored load out for more intense fighting and tighter corridors, like that of a space hulk, or an under-hive is an ancient suit of tactical dreadnought armor equipped with a set of missile pods, power axe and a heavy flamer. Ship "Indomitable faith" is an Apocalypse-class battleship pried from the remains of a space hulk by Inquisitor Romelia. It is one of two Conclave Ordinatus ships specifically designed for battle rather than a combination of research, internment, and fleet support. Allies *Astral Leviathans *Ordinators *Order of the Baroque Chalice Enemies Quotes About She rivals the late Lord Tiberius of our Conclave in her desire for taking the battle to the heretic, daemon, and mutant. She has proven one of our most useful assets for rooting out the heretics who instigated the Night of the Thousand Rebellions. Her zeal should be an example for ''all of you." -''Inquisitor Lord Nero Marca, addressing the Conclave Ordinatus in 008.M42 Category:Imperial Characters Category:Characters Category:Inquisition Category:Imperium